


Moment of Magic

by Vesper90



Series: Act 3 [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Guilt, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mile High Club, Sharing a Bed, The first two chapters have no sex, and thinks the world revolves around him, because Daniel talks to much, but Dylan's life kinda does revolve around him, but I think I make up for it in the 3rd, kissing to shut people up, neither of them understand intimacy, private jet conference rooms are not soundproof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper90/pseuds/Vesper90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of Dylan and Daniel's relationship from Macau to the New Year's Eve show in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apologies, Private Jets, and Conference Tables

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Moment of Magic/神奇时刻](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483041) by [9024Scarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9024Scarlett/pseuds/9024Scarlett)



> Just went to see this movie again tonight and why am I always so drawn to under appreciated, tiny fandom pairings that almost no one is writing for. Why can’t I be obsessed with a pairing from something popular…like Harry Potter. Anyway, here’s my contribution to this surprise pairing. Didn’t ship it in the first movie (aside from the, y’know, handcuff scene *cough* wait, what? I didn’t say that) but the UST between these two in the second half of NYSM2 was ridiculous and their actions basically define the term “eye fucking” so…I was actually shocked that after Lula and Jack kissed that Dylan didn’t lunge at Daniel and do the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight between Macau and London is 13 hours, at minimum, so there must have been some team bonding at some point. Features Daniel blaming himself for everything, Dylan refusing to let him, and implied sex on a private jet's conference room table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There had to be a private plane and some shady Eye contacts involved in getting to London. There’s no way five wanted fugitives from an international manhunt just booked a British Airways flight from Macau to London. And it’s like a 12 hour flight from Macau to London…at minimum. They had to do SOMETHING on the plane.

With the resources of The Eye behind them, getting to London was far easier than Daniel could ever have anticipated. When they were debating where the final show should take place Daniel had thought the issues of five internationally wanted fugitives making there way into any country with a decent legal system who would, hopefully, cooperate with the FBI (as they were a necessary part of the plan) was going to be a nightmare, but as soon as they had settled on London Li had been on the phone, making calls to The Eye’s network and had gotten them access to a private jet. 

By the time passage had been arranged and they had been transported circumspectly to the plane without Tressler or Walter’s knowledge, the majority of the plan had come together and the rest of the specifics could wait until they were in an Eye safe house in London.

The minute the plane door closed and Daniel found a seat, he was out like a light. 

When he woke up, hours later he assumed though his watch at had proven it wasn’t quite as waterproof as the advertising claimed, he found that someone had moved him from his chair at the front of the plane to the couch at the back and he was covered in someone’s jacket…Dylan’s by the look of it. He wondered if Dylan had gotten any rest at all, Daniel knew he needed it. He’d looked completely exhausted when Daniel first saw him in Macau, like he hadn’t slept since the Octa show had gone completely haywire (Daniel acknowledged that given Dylan’s protective streak towards his team, he probably hadn’t) and then he’d been beaten and nearly drowned. 

“Dammit Dylan…” he muttered, sitting up slowly, leaving the jacket lying over the arm of the couch. Dylan should have been curled up on the couch under his own jacket, not blanketing Daniel with it. 

Laughter from the front of the plane knocked Daniel out of his thoughts and he stood up to go find out what was going on. 

Towards the front he found the four other Horsemen sitting on either side of a table, empty coffee cups and sketches of the show logistics covered the table top. Dylan and Jack were seated facing toward the back of the plane, but Jack was clearly half asleep, leaning against the wall. Dylan looked up at Daniel’s approach, eyes locking with Daniel’s for just a moment, something soft in his expression that Daniel felt he should recognize but was too scared to analyze. It was the same look Dylan had given him after he’d pulled him from the river. 

Lula turned to see what Dylan was looking at and immediately jumped up from her seat. “Well hello there sleeping beauty, want some coffee?” Daniel ignored the Disney Princess jibe, figuring he had at least a month of ‘Daniel is girl’ jokes coming his way after the earlier heist, and focussed on the offer of caffeine.

“God yes.” Lula patted him not the shoulder as she passed him, heading the tiny plane kitchen. 

“Not god, just Lula!” 

“If you are bringing me coffee it amounts to the same thing.” Daniel called after her. He was still feeling fuzzy with sleep and the adrenaline hangover. He turned back to the table to find Dylan had woken Jack, who was exiting the row of seats sleepily. Dylan moved into Jack’s place as Jack stumbled past Daniel, patting his arm as he passed. 

“‘m gonna go sleep” he muttered, by way of explanation, heading back to the couch that Daniel had vacated. 

Daniel looked at the two empty seats, debating where he should sit, but before he could make a decision, Lula reappeared with a cup of coffee that she pressed into Daniel’s hands before retaking her seat next to Merritt. Leaving only the seat next to Dylan, who still had a look on his face whenever he looked at Daniel that left a strange feeling in his stomach.

He finally realized that he’d hesitated a bit too long when he saw that Merritt and Lula were both looking at him oddly and a hint of a frown had taken over Dylan’s face. He quickly recovered and lowered himself into the remaining seat, taking a gulp of his coffee as his did so.

“So what was so funny earlier? I heard you all laughing when I woke up.”

“Oh Lula and Merritt were just catching me up on the events of the last few days.” Dylan said nonchalantly. Daniel’s head shot up at that and he leveled a death glare at the other two horsemen. 

“Oh? What have they told you so far?”

“Not that much really, I’m sure you can fill in the gaps for me…” Dylan paused “Buffy.” Daniel’s head immediately hit the table and he groaned.

“I am going to kill both of you.” His voice was muffled by the table, but all of the other three heard the annoyed threat.

“It’s not so bad” Dylan said. “Like Merritt said, I can totally see you as a Buffy…you could completely be some rich guy’s boy toy.” Daniel sat back up and whacked Dylan on the shoulder without much force, which lead to the other three laughing again.

They settled back down quickly, with Daniel leaning closer to Dylan than before while the latter rested his hand on the shared arm rest with their hands brushing together, while they began to fill in the gaps of the story with extra details from Daniel, including his discussion with Walter at the market. Which lead to a rather solemn faced Daniel actually apologizing to Merritt, much to his shock.

“Merritt…what happened here, us getting tricked and brought to Macau…”

“You don’t have to say anything Atlas, I know I screwed up.”

“Maybe you did, but…I screwed up first.” He explained how Walter had played him with a fake version of The Eye, preying on Daniel’s ego and control issues. 

“So if I had been willing to listen to Dylan in the first place and hadn’t been such a…well an ass I guess. None of this would have happened. I’m…I’m sorry for blaming it all on you.” The look on Merritt’s face was pure surprise. Daniel turned to Lula without waiting for him to respond. “And I’m sorry for getting you dragged into something like this right off the bat and” he turned to Dylan “I’m especially sorry for refusing to listen to you.”

After a second of silence all three began to respond at once.

“Now look, Daniel, you can’t blame your..”  
“Oh come on Atlas, I wanted to be…”

But it was Dylan that cut through the chatter.

“Come with me, I want to talk to you.” He stood up and grabbed Daniel’s arm to pull him up, pushing him out into the aisle in front of him. Daniel followed his lead as he dragged him toward the back of the plane, past the kitchen and into the small conference room at the very back. 

“Sit down.” 

Daniel sat down without comment, leading to a long questioning look from Dylan who had never seen Daniel cooperate with him without argument even once in their acquaintance. 

“Look, if you are to blame for any of this then I am too.” Dylan started off, only be interrupted by Daniel arguing with him. That was more like it. 

“What? No, I should have listened to you. You told us The Eye had a plan, if I had just-“ Dylan interrupted him, returning the favor.

“I knew what kind of person you were, I knew you had control issues and I left you hanging. I should have known you wouldn’t just be able to accept what I told you and I should have tried to explain myself better, made sure you had your questions answered…I should have been a better leader.”

“That’s…that’s beside the point” Daniel stood up, walking around the table and stepping into Dylan’s space. “If I had…you almost died because I had to soothe my own ego. That’s on me, not you. If I’d listened to you months ago…hell, if I’d listened to you when you found me in Macau…” 

“Christ, do you ever stop thinking the world revolves around you Atlas?” Dylan grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him sideways, twisting him so his back slammed into the closed door of the conference room. The next thing Daniel knew was the pressure of Dylan’s lips against his. The kiss seemed to go on forever with Dylan’s teeth biting almost painfully into Daniel’s bottom lip, ripping a moan from Daniel, before he pulled away.

“Arthur and Walter were looking for us, they were going to find us at some point and I was always going to make sure you and the others were safe before worrying about myself. Sure, you gave them an opening, but I helped create that opening. I was sloppy, not watching our backs, so stop acting like you were the author of this entire cluserfuck Danny.” Dylan pressed another kiss to his lips and pressed him more fully against the door. “Got it?” he asked as he pulled away again. 

Daniel looked dazed for a moment, but managed to respond slowly. “Um, yeah…got it. Not all my fault.” He blinked a couple of times, slowly, then slowly locked eyes with Dylan. “Wait…what the hell was that?”

“Oh come on Danny, I know you know what a kiss is.” Dylan looked a little awkward now, pushing back from the door and separating from Daniel. 

Daniel rolled his eyes and pushed away from the door as well, following Dylan.

“I know what it was…what did it mean?”

“I just needed to shut you up, seemed like a good idea at the time.” Dylan looked slightly embarrassed. “Look, it doesn’t have to mean anything…” Dylan had continued to back away from Daniel, who continued to approach, until he finally backed himself into a chair and was forced to sit down. 

“If that’s how you are planning to shut me up then I’m never going to stop talking.” Daniel said, walking toward the seating FBI agent with a predatory look on his face.

“Oh good…wait…what?” Suddenly the tables were turned and Dylan was pressed into the chair as Daniel straddled him in the chair and initiated another kiss. This one lasted far longer, only ending when both of them were gasping for breath. 

“Good?” Daniel asked. 

Looking even more dazed than Daniel had, Dylan just nodded in response. Then moaned brokenly when Daniel ground down against him, pressing their cocks together. 

“Want to test how soundproof this conference room is?” Daniel asked. 

“Oh god yes.” Dylan surged up, lifting Daniel onto the table, pressing himself into the open V of his legs and pushing him back onto the table. 

—  
Four hours later the door to the conference room finally opened again and the two men, both sporting a variety of interesting looking marks on their necks and numerous missing buttons on Dylan’s button up shirt, tried to quietly enter the main room of the plane again. They laid claim to the other couch and attempted to find a way to make two grown men fit on the couch. 

Further up the plane Lula looked up from the book she was reading and watched him fidgeting around with a grin. She turned to Merritt.

“So should we tell them that the room was a lot less soundproof than they thought?”


	2. The Benefits of Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this chapter, except that I miss being cuddled and dammit they are adorable. 
> 
> I'm almost certain there will be actual sex in the next chapter if that helps make up for the unbearable sappiness of this.

The safe house in London was a completely nondescript brownstone near the Thames. The kitchen was fully stocked, the basement was full of everything they could possibly need to prepare for the New Year’s Show, and there was only three bedrooms. 

Lula immediately claimed the one bedroom with an en suite bathroom, claiming a severe need to protect her modesty from her male counterparts. The downright lascivious wink she sent Jack’s way before entering the room sort of made that an unbelievable statement however. 

The remaining four stood awkwardly in the hallway for a moment, not sure whether to make it obvious who was pairing off with who or not. 

“I, uh…I’ll share with Dylan.” Daniel finally said. 

This seemed to open the door for Merritt to comment.

“Oh yeah, I bet you will.” He winked at Daniel, even more lasciviously than Lula and Daniel sputtered and turned red.

“Wait…what? Am I missing something?” Jack asked.

“The fact that you slept through that is…amazing.” Merritt responded. “Come on, I’ll tell you all about it. Looks like we are bunking together…again. At least this room has two beds this time.”

“I thought we were never going to speak of that again.” Jack’s complaint faded out as they walked into the other bedroom and closed the door.

“You…um…you don’t mind?” Daniel asked Dylan, uncharacteristically unsure of himself. 

“About us sharing a room or the fact that apparently both Lula and Merritt heard us joining the Mile High Club?”

“Either? Both?”

“I definitely don’t mind the first and I’ve been in more embarrassing situations than the second, I’ll live. Now come on, I need sleep that doesn’t involve getting an elbow in the stomach.”

“I was trying not the fall off the couch.”

“That didn’t make it hurt any less.” 

The awkwardness faded as they fell back into normal patterns of banter. Daniel followed Dylan down the hall to the last bedroom. The room held two double beds and Dylan very pointedly put both their suitcases on one of them, then pulled down the blankets on the other before removing his jacket and shirt.

“Whoever owns that jet is going to be finding shirt buttons for days” Daniel observed with a laugh as Dylan only had to unbutton a 3 or 4 to get his shirt off.

“I didn't ask you to rip it off me like that.”

“No, I didn’t, but you can’t deny that it was hot.”

“You are obnoxiously sure of yourself.”

“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy it?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth Atlas.”

“Now why would I do that? There are much better things I could put in your mouth.”

“Promises, promises Buffy. I need sleep first though and so do you. Come here.”

“Call me Buffy again and I’ll make you sleep on the other bed.” Daniel growled at Dylan, but joined him in removing his shirt and pants. Finally they both got into bed and Dylan pulled up the blankets over them while Daniel turned out the lamp. Darkness and silence surrounded them and it was only then that they both realized that it had been a very long time, couches notwithstanding, since either had actually slept in the same bed with someone. Henley had never been a relationship of anything more than convenience for either Daniel or her and he didn’t think they’d ever shared a bed just to sleep and Alma, though she and Dylan had shared a moment, had never become anything more than a cherished friend and Eye resource. 

Before Henley there was a stretch of meaningless one night stands in Daniel’s past and for Dylan there was even less, 30 years seeking revenge hadn’t left him with a lot of time for cultivating a personal life. 

The silence in the room became awkward as they both realized the other wasn’t asleep and both were lying stiff on their opposite sides of the bed. 

Just as Dylan as beginning to wonder if maybe he ought to just get up and take the other bed he felt the mattress shift. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, get over here.” Daniel reached out and yanked at Dylan’s arm, pulling him toward him. Dylan rolled over the get closer to him and sighed as he leaned into Daniel, putting his head on Daniel’s chest and draping an arm over his stomach. Silence settled over them again, but it was more relaxed. “I’ve never, uh, cuddled before” Daniel admitted.

“I don’t think I have either.”

“Oh, well, uh, you are good at it.”

“Go to sleep, you are obviously delirious.” Dylan pressed a light kiss to Daniel’s bare chest, causing him to most definitely blush at the sappiness of the action, but it was too dark for Daniel to see and Dylan felt the arm around him tighten a bit at the action and his embarrassment lifted.

Soon they were both asleep, tomorrow they had a magic show to put together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t have a specific timeline and it clearly would have taken at least some time, even with The Eye’s resources, to set up that show I’m assuming that they were in London for a day or two at least before they recorded the viral video about the show that drew Walter and Arthur to London. Plenty of time to get some rest and some cuddling.


	3. I've Been Told I Have Some Control Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has control issues, it’s screwing up the planning session for the New Year’s Eve show. Dylan has a plan to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t, as a general rule, write porn…but everyone makes an exception now and again.

Dylan didn't know why, but he'd assumed that after everything they'd been through together, planning the London show would have been simple.

He had been so wrong.

Before they even left Macau they had worked out a general outline of how the plan would work, leaving specifics until they they arrived, but now that they were here he couldn't get a word out without Daniel arguing with him.

"Daniel would you just listen to me?"

"Why? This plan is never going to work. It would be better if-"

This was the 3rd time in the last 10 minutes that he'd tried to hijack the planning session and try to control the team instead of Dylan and Dylan had finally had enough.

"Daniel, with me, now." Dylan walked out of the room, waiting in the hallway until Daniel followed him out, he could hear Lula in the background, saying ‘ooh, somebodies in trouble’ in a singsong voice. He ignored it and grabbed Daniel by the arm and dragged him up he stairs and down the hall towards the bedrooms. Dylan was mostly compliant with the move, only trying to tug his wrist free a couple of times. 

Once in their shared bedroom, Dylan slammed the door and locked it. 

"What the hell Daniel?"

"Oh, what, can't handle being questioned?"

"You know that's not it. Of course I don't mind questions and input, but you're just arguing for the sake of arguing. I though we dealt with this yesterday, that you were going to listen to me now and let me lead the team."

As Dylan talked Daniel pulled his arm free and moved to sit in an armchair next to the bed. When Dylan finished he looked at Daniel, waiting for a response. What he got surprised him

"I'm sorry." Daniel put his head in his hands. "I don't know what it is, why I have so much trouble not being in control...I'll try harder. I'm just...I'm still used to only trusting myself, only relying on myself."

Dylan walked across the room to Daniel, kneeling on the floor next to the chair and taking Daniel's hands in his, drawing them away so that he could see Daniel’s face. 

"I know, but I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing out there or none of the others will. What can I do to make it easier for you?"

"I...I don't know. I just need to feel in control of something in my life, there's been too many times when I had no control and I can't do that again. That's why I can't help arguing." 

Dylan squeezed his hand and stayed at his side, turning over ideas in his head. One of them struck him and he gave voice to it.

"Look, I can't give you control out there. I don't mind input, suggestions, from any of you but only one person can be the leader."

"I know, I know" Daniel sounded frustrated. 

"So what if I let you have control over something else?"

Daniel looked up, question easily readable on his face. Dylan decided to bite the bullet and just say it.

"In here. I'll let you have control in here."

"What do you mean? Control in here? Control in the bedr...oh. Oh!" Suddenly Daniel understood and the frustration on his face melted away into a smirk that almost made Dylan blush. "Well I don't know if that will work, but it can't hurt to try. Now?"

"Well I don't think the others are expecting us back quite yet, so..." Dylan trailed off. God, what was he thinking? He bit his lip and looked up at Daniel. "I guess now is fine.” 

“Are you really going to let me do this?” Daniel asked, reversing their hands so that he was holding Dylan’s instead. Hands wrapped tightly around Dylan’s wrists. 

“I trust you.” 

Daniel kissed Dylan hard after hearing those words, standing up and bringing Dylan with him. Once they were standing he pushed him backwards toward the bed, shoving hard enough that Dylan collapsed back onto it when his knees hit the side of the bed. 

“Stay right there” Daniel directed, walking around the bed and over to the two suitcases resting on the other bed across the room. He opened Dylan’s and started rifling through it. 

“What are you looking for?”

“You’ll find out soon enough. Now just lie there and look pretty.” Dylan snorted at that, but did as requested. After all it wouldn’t be very sporting of him to argue with Daniel after telling him point blank that he trusted him and would give him the control of this situation. 

A clink of metal gave him some idea of what Daniel had been looking for, but he knew for certain when Daniel came to the side of the bed holding Dylan’s FBI issued handcuffs. Daniel set them down on the bed and kneeled over Daniel, hands coming up to unbutton Daniel’s shirt.

“I’ll try not to destroy this one.”

“Thank you so much” Dylan said sarcastically. “I don’t have an unlimited supply of shirts you know.”

“I’ll buy you another one” Daniel finished unbuttoning the shirt, running his hands over Dylan’s chest as he push the shirt off his shoulders. “Sit up for a second, help me get this shirt off you.” Dylan complied easily enough, throwing the shirt across the room where it crumpled against the other bed. He looked warily at the handcuffs in the next moment.

“Are you planning to use those?” 

“Oh don’t look like that, we both know you could get out of them in a few seconds flat and have me handcuffed to the bed two seconds later….but you won’t will you?” It wasn’t a command, but a question. Is this okay? 

“No, no I won’t…this is your show.” Daniel flashed a relieved smile at Dylan upon hearing that picked up the cuffs. 

“You do have the keys for these right?”

“As if it would matter if I did?” 

“Fair enough.” Daniel took Dylan’s hands and raised them above his head, locking one hand into a cuff and then running the chain around one of the metal designs on the headboard, followed by placing the second cuff on Daniel’s other arm. Then Daniel just leaned back, still straddling Dylan’s waist, just looking at him. 

“Looks like I’ve got you. You look nice like that…knew you looked hot in cuffs after I put them on you in that interrogation room, but…” 

Well wasn’t that interesting…Dylan would have to try to pry more about that out of Daniel later.

“Well now that you have me, what are you planning to do with me?”

“Hey, this is my show, I’m not giving away the ending.” 

“Well get a move on, the audience is getting bored.”

“Audience? Don’t tell me you have a kink for people watching? If you do I’d be more than happy to go see if Lula…”

“If you ever want to have sex with me again you will not finish that sentence.” 

Daniel laughed at the scowl on Dylan’s face and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was short and light and when Daniel pulled back, Dylan strained upwards, trying to continue the kiss and deepen it. But Daniel had planned for that and slid back down Dylan’s body, grinding down as he reached his pelvis. Dylan groaned and pressed his head back into the pillows, bucking upwards as he tried to get some much needed friction on his hard cock, but Daniel was prepared for that too and lifted himself up, repositioning himself on Dylan’s thighs. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Dylan’s stomach, watching the muscles twitch under the skin in reaction. 

“Dammit, will you stop teasing me Daniel?”

“I’m just trying make sure you aren’t bored Dylan. Keeping you on your toes.” Suddenly Dylan’s pants were yanked down and Daniel was pulling them off his body. Dylan hadn’t even noticed when his belt and fly had been opened. 

‘Magicians' Dylan internally grumbled, even though he was one himself. 

Seconds later Daniel was back to straddling Dylan’s legs, settling on his calves this time, having removed his own shirt and belt. 

“Bored now?”

“Not even remotely” Dylan admitted. He’d propped his head up using one of his arms, so that he could look down the length of his body and keep an eye on what Daniel was doing. His cock was throbbing in between them.

“Good, but you should watch carefully because what I’m about to do next you won’t want to miss” Daniel rambled on, like he was on stage introducing a trick.

“Oh god, I’ll never be able to watch you do a magic show again if you talk like that in here. Stop.”

Daniel chuckled, but didn’t respond. Instead he suddenly leaned forward, taking Dylan’s cock into his mouth, all the way. 

“Shit!” Dylan tugged at his restraints and threw his head back, metal scraping metal. He wanted to touch Daniel, grab his hair and pull, and he knew he could do that at any time. Just remove the handcuffs and do what he wanted…but he wouldn’t. Instead he gripped the headboard with his hands and held on. 

Daniel sucked lazily at Dylan’s cock, refusing to use as much pressure or movement as Dylan would have preferred. It was more of a tease than anything. When Dylan finally managed to lift his head up again, he was met with the site of Daniel’s lips stretched around his cock and Daniel’s eyes watching him. Their eyes locked and Dylan moaned so loud that he was sure everyone in the house must have heard, but after the plane he really just didn’t care anymore if anyone heard what they were doing. 

Daniel pulled off, let Dylan’s cock fall from his mouth. 

“Oh god, why are you stopping. Keep going!” Dylan demanded, voice rough.

Daniel chucked and kissed Dylan’s hipbone, then bit it, sucking at it to leave a mark. He kissed and bit his way up Dylan’s chest, removing his own pants and boxers as he went, before finally lining them both up and lowering his body onto Dylan’s, cocks pressed tightly against each other. Dylan bucked up again, rubbing them together and they both moaned. Daniel pressed back into him, grinding down, and they fell into a rocking motion, rubbing against each other frantically. 

Daniel tried to kiss Dylan, but he was gasping for air and moaning so that he couldn’t get their mouths to fit together. He changed his target to Dylan’s neck, kissing down the length of it to his Adam’s apple and then back up to the side of his neck. He ran his tongue up the side and then sucking at the skin of his neck, uncaring that was probably leaving a hell of hicky. It was cold out, Dylan could wear a scarf. And here in the house, Daniel realized that he wanted everyone to know that Dylan was his. 

With that sudden realization he bit down on the side of Dylan’s neck, making sure that the mark would last. He thrust once, twice, three times more as he bit and sucked at the mark he’d left and Dylan shouted, then whimpered, then moaned as he came and Daniel followed after him. 

In the hazy afterglow Daniel felt Dylan’s arm wrap around him, handcuffs gone the moment Dylan wanted them gone just as Daniel had suspected. They were both breathing too heavily to speak properly, but Dylan ran one of his hands down Daniel’s spine soothingly and brought it to rest on his waist. They lay there catching their breath and unwilling to disturb the quiet for several minutes, until Daniel began to remember that he was quite probably making it impossible for Dylan to breath by laying on top of him and he slid to the side and onto the bed. 

“That was…” he started, but drifted off, unsure of what to say or how Dylan felt about what happened.

“Amazing. Amazing is the word you are looking for.” Dylan filled in the blank and turned on his side, resting a hand on Daniel’s waist again. “Do you think you can handle me being in charge of the show now?”

Daniel laughed and then reached over Dylan’s head, retrieving the handcuffs that were still dangling from the headboard.

“Sure, just so long as you’re okay with me holding on to these…”

“I think that can be arranged” Dylan rolled over, pressing Daniel into the bed with a kiss.

They eventually made it back the living room to finish the show.


End file.
